Don't Look Back
by hedwig11445
Summary: Sequel to Where I Belong: DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! After being placed with his real dad James Potter and Stepmom Bellatrix Harry now has to cope with a new family and try to put his "old" family behind him.
1. Chapter 1

The sun blared through the open window, making the person in the bed roll away from the offending light. When that didn't work covers were pulled over which finally blocked away the pesky intrusion. But something felt wrong, the bed seemed different and the smell of the covers weren't the same as it usually was. What really felt off was the noise in the house it was like everyone disappeared, usually in the mornings there was a whole lot of screaming and banging going around, everybody trying to get ready for the start of the day.

"George, Fred?" A small voice rang out in a whisper underneath the covers. "I thought mum said I was off limits, and that we were going to mainly go after Percy." He said a little bit more firmly. When there was no answer and the room still seemed off he tried once more, "Ok guys not funny, now give me back my blankets and mattress, I don't know how you did it, but you're going to be in major trouble." Still no answer.

A little head full of jet black hair made it's way out from hiding next came big round emerald eyes, hands searching for glasses found them, and put them on so he could see better. "Where am I? This isn't home." He wondered out loud. The room was strange nothing like his room at all, everything was different from the colour on the wall to the furniture even the shape of the room was not one you would find in the Weasley house. He pulled the covers up again clinging on to them for dear life.

"Think Harry Think." He whispered trying to find out what had happened and how he ended up here and not at home.

Then it all came back to him…

"_What if I don't want to go? What if I want to stay with you and Dad and everyone?"_

"_Harry if you could have seen his face when we told him he had a son and we had been searching for him for a few years, it would have killed you. He doesn't know you yet Harry, but he loves you, he loves you more than anything. __He cried when he heard about you. He said he couldn't wait to feel you in his arms."_

_They finally met a foot apart, where James could see quite clearly his son was crying. He stooped down to eye level and wiped away the ongoing tears as he felt his own being released, and as he couldn't take it anymore he scooped the boy into his arms, and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry son, I never knew until I got shown the photos of you, I swear I would have been there if I had known. I know you probably won't believe me now, but in time I hope you will know that I love you more than anything. And I am so happy to have you, welcome home son." _

"_Now Harry this is your room."_

He wasn't just dreaming the last few days, everything did happen. He was gone far away from his family, and even though he was promised that he would see them again it looked grim from where he was lying. No more pranks, no more red heads, no more Molly hugs. He now had a new dad and mom, James and Bellatrix Potter.

No…no matter what he may have called James dad he would never again, Arthur was his real dad, and Bellatrix would never be mommy to him, that was reserved for Molly. Molly who said only a day before that she would never let him go.

Slowly Harry climbed out of bed in search of his knapsack he didn't have to go far, finding it hanging by his door. He remembered that his stuffed dragon Puff was there his faithful friend that would never leave him. He crawled back into bed clinging tightly to it as if it were his only anchor in a world turned upside down.

He touched it and sniffed it, still finding it smelled like home, his home, in England. Than it hit him, he would never be able to consider that home anymore, Scotland was his home now. Before he could stop it the tears start to fall.

"Mommy!" He yelled. "I'm sorry for being bad I've learned my lesson please take me home." He cried into Puff. "I want to come home, I'll be good I promise."

* * *

"Do you think he'll enjoy pancakes?" Bellatrix asked as she put her apron on pondering what to make for Harry on his first morning with them.

"If it's your animal pancakes who wouldn't. Speaking of that I would like a pig, a cow, and one in the shape of a potato please." James said without looking up from the newspaper.

"Do I even want to know why you want those specifics?"

"Nope, but because you're so insistent on it I'm going to tell you my darling wife. Pork, Beef and French fries, my favourite meals."

"Sometimes I wonder about you James Potter." Bellatrix exclaimed laughing as she walked over to James and gave him a kiss before making breakfast.

"What's there to wonder about Bella? I'm perfect in everyway that's why you married me." James laughed at his own joke, unfolding the newspaper and trying to catch up with the daily events of the world.

"James how can you even say that, you know I just married you for your money. Seriously how else would I be able to afford this lovely new cooking pot?" She smirked at him.

"Ahh just keep on cooking woman, that's the only reason I married you."

"Well than here you go." Bella said as she slid the plate underneath the newspaper.

"Where are my farm animals, this isn't what I asked for, seriously woman I think you're starting to become lax in your cooking."

"Forget about the farm animals love I have something special that can replace that." She smiled leaning closer to him.

"Oh yeah what's that?" James asked knowing exactly where this was heading.

"This." Bella leaned down and kissed James, both getting lost in that one moment of intimacy.

With a push Bellatrix wiped her thick curly hair out of her face a worry etched on all across.

"We didn't have to stop you know Harry's still…" but James didn't get to finish what his sentence.

"Shh James, I thought I heard something from upstairs."

"It's probably Harry waking up, he'll be down soon, now where were we?" He asked as he grabbed her hips pulling her down on his lap.

"No James. Quiet for a sec." And that's when she heard it for the second time another muffled sob. She raced from the kitchen to the upstairs in record time, quietly so as to not startle the boy she entered into his room. What she saw there made her heart break.

Harry crying into a stuffed dragon his small shoulders shaking, how she wanted to take that small body and hold it against her and protect it from all evils.

She couldn't not yet, she didn't have that luxury, she was still a stranger, the woman he considered his mom was miles away, but she could start slowly and earn his trust. Stealthily she slipped onto the bed and started rubbing soothing circles along the back.

"I wanna go home now please Bellatrix." Startling green eyes moist with tears and an expression no child should ever have to wear looked upon her with hope.

"You are home love, you are." She lay down beside the small body and carded her fingers soothingly in his hair. " I know it doesn't feel like it now, but it will I promise you everything will be fine."

"That's what Molly used to say, and now look where it's got me." Harry said sitting up, but still holding on to puff.

"I see where it got you Harry and from my side it doesn't look too bad. You have your real father and a woman who would so love to be your mother if you'd only allow her to." She smiled at him hoping the boy would see her earnestness.

" I guess." He mumbled.

"Come Harry. I made breakfast, and than I have a whole day for us of shopping we need to do. Your dad is waiting to say goodbye. He has to work, but promised he'll be home in time for dinner with a little surprise I believe." Bella got up from the bed sticking out her hand for the child to grasp, not thinking he would, but was taken off guard when another clasped within hers. They made their way downstairs missing the retreating back sneaking out of the house.

"Here you go love, some nice pancakes, what do you want to drink?

Harry thought for a minute he could always try and if she did than this was not a person his mom would want to be replaced for.

"A milkshake. I want a milkshake please." He could already feel the contents slushing around in his stomach.

"You want a milkshake. I don't think that's such a good idea Harry, how about a nice glass of milk."

"You asked what I wanted though." He started pouting would she give in, would she allow him junk food this early in the morning, he would have to tell the twins about this, and Ron would be so jealous. He could already see Hermione lecturing him about the importance of eating healthy especially because her parents were dentists.

"Alright Harry this once, and one time only." She knew it was a bad idea, but how could she deny the child anything, poor thing went through so much in his life.

"Really just like that? No arguments? Wow mom would have a fit if she knew that's what you're feeding me." Harry shook his head and dived into the pancakes he had to admit that they tasted pretty good only to himself. He couldn't let them see that the adults were winning. He knew what was best for him.

"Harry once again, Molly isn't your mom, and I really wish you would respect that we are trying." Bellatrix said a hint of annoyance washing in on her words. She set a cup of orange juice instead on the table and the two of them ate in awkward silence.

"If you're done Harry why don't you go upstairs to play and we'll go shopping once I've finished with the dishes."

"Alright." He said as he slipped away from the table heading up the stairs. He reached his room and sat down with Puff on the window seat. "You're my only friend here." He whispered hugging the toy close to him again. The noise coming from the window distracted him though.

"C'mon Kevin we're going to be late again."

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." Harry heard another shout, and saw two boys running to school.

"That should be me and Ron, Puff. We were always running late. I bet you anything Mione's over yelling at Ron to hurry up, and the twins are mimicking them. Percy? Percy's already left you know that. Wouldn't be caught dead seen with any of us hooligans. Do you think they're ok Puff?" Harry looked at the toy and knew he was too old to be talking to a stuffed animal, but he needed someone and this one here wouldn't spill any of his secrets. "Yeah you're right, I bet mum's as miserable as me, and dad he wouldn't tell though he always did rush off to work when something bad happened. What do you think of Bellatrix and James? Different you say? I know."

"Harry come and we'll go shopping." Bella said from the doorway.

"You could have just yelled I would have came you didn't have to come all the way up here." The boy said walking past the woman. Now that he was awake he didn't feel so congenial towards her.

"No point in yelling Harry, anyways climbing up stairs pretty good exercise."

"Whatever." He grumbled.

* * *

They got to the mall and made there way inside. "Today's just for us kiddo, so if you see something you want that's special it's all yours." She exclaimed excitedly she had been waiting for this moment for so long. A little bonding, a little shopping her vision was perfect and she soon hoped it would be a reality.

* * *

A/N: Terribly Sorry for the long long long long wait. So here's the sequel to Where I belong next chapter will include the actual shopping, and hopefully it won't take as long to get it up, but no promises b/c real life can be a P.I.T.A. sometimes. I know it's short but wanted to finally post something and hopefully next chapter may be longer

Please review and let me know what you think, and thanks to everyone who reviewed and supported Where I belong.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow ***Hides and ducks under a table*** don't know if I should be showing my face here or not, I can't believe I let this story go so long. I'm terribly sorry. Like I said in the last chapter r/l can be a P.I.T.A. but that's no excuse I know. On another note reviews weren't coming into my email account but when I finally received them I was touched, and they were much appreciated. Here is chapter 2, finally! AGAIN I AM SOOOOOOO SOOORRRY for the long wait.

Warnings: Child abuse.

* * *

Ten minutes, ten long exhausting minutes into shopping and Bellatrix didn't know whether she wanted to scream or rip out all her hair. She was so excited when they were driving to the mall, thinking of everything she could buy for her boy. Now all she wanted was a warm bath with bubbles and her exuberant husband joining her, fulfilling all her fantasies.

"Harry c'mon love. I don't think this store carries what we're looking for." Grabbing his hand she started leading him away from the sweets store.

"You said this was my day, and I could get whatever I wanted, and I wanted some sweets. And let go of my hand I'm not two years old." He struggled wriggling his hand free of the vice like grip.

" I was thinking more along the lines of some new clothes, toys, books. Not junk food. We have enough of that at home anyways."

"Fine." Harry muttered, begrudgingly. Lagging behind Bellatrix they entered a clothing store that looked like it was for kids. "Lil Lads and Ladies. Seriously we're going in here?"

"Why not they should have clothing for boys your age." Bellatrix replied.

"Because it looks and sounds like it's for babies." Harry looked dejectedly in the store. It was full and colourful, not like the stores Molly would take him into.

"Well we'll check it out and see, don't judge a book by its cover." Bellatrix heard Harry mutter 'lame' before pushing past and entering the store.

She should have listened to the child when she had the chance. If only magic did exist and she could turn back time, they could have headed into another store, but no she wanted to prove to Harry that she was right and she knew what she was doing. She would win this one. She glanced at the boy leaning on the wall not looking at anything waiting for her to make the move.

"Harry how about this one? It's so cute and it has a picture of a dragon on it." Bellatrix exclaimed in a voice that sounded false even to her ears.

"Ya if I was three." The boy said still standing to that one spot.

"I have a son his age to. They can be a handful, you don't know whether to smack or hug them. Being a mother is a full time job." The salesclerk said as she was coming up to them.

"I know…" Bellatrix started to say awkwardly. This whole situation was awkward. What were you supposed to say in a scenario like this?

Apparently Harry knew, and before Bellatrix could put a hand over the hostile child's mouth the words she was dreading to hear came out.

"She's not my mother." Harry said coming to stand beside Bellatrix. Bellatrix looked down at the small boy who was now glaring at the floor. She wanted to reprimand him for being rude, but before she did she remembered what the social worker Tonks said and she needed to give him more time.

"I'm his step-mother." She replied curtly.

"Oh…" the salesclerk stated, clearly embarrassed. "Can I give you a hand with anything?"

"No I think we're fine. Thank you." Bellatrix said. "Come Harry I think your right there isn't anything in this store for your age group."

"Bellatrix." Harry called out softly, he felt bad for making her feel bad. He saw it in her eyes when he said she wasn't his mother, everything was to new for him though. And to him Molly and Arthur were still his parents.

"What Harry." Her voice a little too icy for Harry's liking. He remembered people speaking to him that way before the Weasley's, and usually that meant a good walloping.

Shrinking a little back just in case a fist came out at him he said. "I just wanted to say sorry."

Bellatrix stopped turned around and gazed at the boy beside her. This was another side that Tonks mentioned: the sweet and shy child. The loveable one. "It's all forgiven love. We're good."

They walked in silence until the next store, and Bellatrix was happy for that slight reprieve, hoping it would last.

The next store seemed to be a little better, but Bellatrix could tell that Harry was still having none of that. He just didn't seem interested.

"Harry these pants and shirt go nicely. Why don't you try them on?" She prodded.

"I'm good."

"You're not even trying."

"Because I don't need clothes. I brought a lot of my stuff with me."

" I just thought it would be nice to start a new school a new life with a few new things. Just try them on Harry."

"NO!" Harry yelled, getting frustrated at this situation. He didn't need clothes he had perfect one's in his room already.

Bellatrix was now beyond her boiling point, ready to pull out more than a few hairs from her head. 'In and out. In and out. Just breathe.' She had to tell her self silently. When she thought she had enough control she hissed to the scowling child.

"Harry, I've had enough of this. You are going to try these on whether you want to or not and if they fit we will buy them, and you will wear them. And the old stuff we can get rid of."

"NO! They're mine you can't make me. I'll tell James."

"Tell him what you want he'll believe me over some whiny spoiled little child." Without another word she grabbed a hold of his wrist once more and dragged the struggling boy to the change room.

" I like my old stuff though." Protested Harry weakly scared he would get into more trouble, or thinking she would pull harder on his arm and maybe pull it out of it's socket.

"Well I don't. Now get." She roughly pushed him inside along with the clothes, not caring that he fell hard against the wall. 'Good' She thought to herself, as she slammed the door shut.

In the change room Harry sat on the stool tears threatening to fall as he rubbed his sore wrist from the too tight grab, and checked his shoulders for scrapes. He didn't like this side of Bellatrix, he didn't like the way she pushed and shoved, and called him names. He wanted his mum, right now Molly or even Lily would have suited him fine, but what he did know was that he didn't want Bellatrix, and he definitely didn't want to give up his old stuff; maybe it was just an empty threat. He decided if he were really good within the next little while, Bellatrix would change her mind, and stop pushing him around as well.

"Hurry up Harry. It shouldn't take you this long to change." Was yelled impatiently through the door.

Putting on the pants and shirt he stepped out of the stall.

"Does it feel too big or small?" Bellatrix asked.

"No ma'am. It feels fine."

Bellatrix looked at him strangely, "Harry you don't have to call me ma'am, you know you can call me Bellatrix, you have been doing that already."

"I know." He looked at her confusedly. Her mood swings kept changing from minute to minute and didn't know what he was going to get.

"Good. Now go get changed and we can buy this outfit in a few different colours and patterns for you."

After buying five outfits of the same kind they left the store, one feeling happy thinking they accomplished a lot that day and the other feeling dejected and even more homesick than before.

"Bellatrix can we go home now? I'm tired." Harry asked being very cautious. He really wanted to curl up in bed and just cuddle with Puff.

"Soon. I thought we would shop a little bit more. I need to get a new dress. You can help me pick one out if you'd like it'll be fun." There was a big party happening at the end of the week that her and James were going to attend and she needed a new dress. Particularly an expensive one to show off to the neighbours from across the street.

" I just wanna go home."

"One more store Harry and we will." She was trying to be patient again, but it seemed this day was going to get the better of her.

They entered another store that was all girly, dresses upon dresses is what caught Harry's eyes. "Can I go to the toy store that's just right across from here?" Praying that he could make it out of there as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Afterwards. Let me find my dress first and than we can go." Not really paying attention to Harry as she spoke. So many dresses she didn't know where to start. Every colour, every design, she was in heaven.

"I'm going to go try these on you wait here and than off to the toy store." Leaving Harry behind she entered the room, not noticing if he was really going to stay there.

'Forget this.' Harry thought and left the store, tired and angry that this shopping trip was nothing like he thought it was going to be, and still smarting from the rough treatment from before. Finding a bench he sat down and took out a picture from his pockets. It was the last family photo that was taken the smiles on all of their faces were wide and bright.

'I can call them, Bellatrix doesn't even know I'm gone.' With that in mind Harry found a pay phone and dug into his pocket and pulled out a handful of coins.

"Weasley residence whatever you're selling call someone else." The voice on the other line said.

"Fred!" Harry exclaimed excitedly how he missed that voice.

"Sorry Fred's outside this is George. Who's this?"

They forgot him, they forgot his voice. He was hardly gone and yet they couldn't even tell that it was him. "Sorry my mistake, I'll see Fred later." Dejectedly he quickly tried to hang up the phone when he heard it.

"Harry is that you? Connections bad can't quite make out your voice."

"George it's me." Excitement came back quickly for Harry, and feelings of home rushed through him.

"How's the new family treating you? Still haven't seen what a horrible little boy you are, well if they do they can definitely exchange you for Ginny." Fred laughed.

Harry laughed right along with him.

"I miss you guys."

"We miss you to."

"Another dollar is required to continue with your conversation." The operators voice came on.

"Gotta go I'm at the mall, I'll try to call you guys soon. Tell mom and dad I love them and say hi to everyone for me." Harry hung up the phone feeling a bit more calm. The twins always knew how to make him feel better, even if the jokes weren't all that funny.

He glanced at his watch, he was only gone minutes, but he knew he needed to get back as fast as he could, lest Bellatrix found out that he was gone. He ran back feeling light and happy, but that feeling soon deflated as he reached his destination. Outside of the store was an angry looking Bellatrix Potter.

"Where were you?" She screamed rounding on him.

Harry started backwards, he had seen her angry at the store, but hadn't seen her this angry yet, he wondered what she would do to him.

"I.I.I.I…" Harry stammered. Scared once again about Bellatrix's temper and mood swings.

"Y.Y.Y..o.o.u. what?" She sneered at him, mimicking the stammer. Glee coursing through her veins as she taunted the frightened boy. "I thought I told you to wait in the store. You can't be that daft, can you boy? You just wait until I get you home." Grabbing the same sore wrist as she did before she started dragging Harry to the car.

"I'm sorry Bellatrix, I'm sorry." He pleaded. He didn't like this treatment. Why couldn't they just leave him with the Weasley family? He was happy there.

"Sorry's not going to help you." She said as she threw the parcels into the back and than tossed Harry roughly into the car to.

Starting the car she didn't check to see if Harry was sitting down of even strapped in before she started driving away.

When they got to the house Bellatrix sent Harry up to his room. Quietly Harry went onto his bed and started telling Puff all about his bad day. And how he didn't like Bellatrix one bit.

"And than I was floppin in the car, Puff. Look at my wrist. I know. Tonks, she's done with me ya know. Mum would say I need to adjust. James he would say the same thing and than say I'm his an I'm not lowed to leave. I have no one Puff, no one but you." He hugged the stuffed dragon closer to his body holding on to dear life.

"Harry are you awake?" Bellatrix asked coming into the room.

"Yes ma'am." The boy said lifting his head.

"Good than I think it's time for your punishment, but first I want to tell you that I'm sorry the day didn't turn out good for the both of us. I guess we still have to get used to one another, and when we do another shopping trip is in order. Now come give me a hug and than we can get your punishment over with."

Harry felt weird about that, and the way Bellatrix was talking, she was too calm, but he didn't want to make her angry again. He didn't notice Bellatrix placing something down on the dresser as he turned around and made his way towards her.

Once he reached her, she pulled him into a tight embrace, and before he could squirm away, he felt a hot iron being placed on his upper arm. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor crying. It burned.

Bellatrix quickly got his shirt off, as he was vulnerable from the first hit and too much in pain to fight back. With the hot iron plugged in she kept repeating to burn the boy on his chest and back. Places where no one would notice. She could wave the one on the arm as an accident. The boy got clumsy that was all. She felt so much power course through her as the small body under her wriggled and tried to fight against the hot object.

The screams pierced her ears, and she relished in the noise. After about five minutes and satisfied with the burn marks plastered on the child she stopped.

"That Harry was for disobeying mummy and running away, and acting like a spoiled – rotten child. Next time just listen to me and we will get along splendid, and you won't need to get punished. Understand?" She asked, running her hand through the boy's sweaty hair. Now everything was going to be ok. The sins of the child were forgiven. And he would learn and become the lovable child that she craved and always wanted.

"Ye..ee..sss." Harry managed to get out in between sobs. He hurt so badly.

"Good boy. I called your father and told him that you weren't up to the surprise that we told you about tonight, you will get it another night when you feel better. And remember Harry this punishment is between us, you tell your father and you'll get much worse."

She got up, and carefully carried Harry to the bed, and rested him on his side.

"Don't move from this position. It will be painful if you lie on your stomach or back now." She crawled onto the bed with him, and lay down next to him. Running her fingers once again through his hair, and along his neck, mindful of the burns.

"I do love you Harry. This was for your own good." She said quietly, and started humming a tune.

Harry's tiny body wracking from sobs. He reached for Puff and held the stuff toy holding him at arms length; it would hurt his burns if he put Puff near his chest. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours to Harry, but knew that it wasn't. He didn't like her and he wanted her to stop touching him. She wasn't his mother, and she would never be. Maybe he could escape his prison by himself, and find his way back to the Weasley's.

When at last he felt the weight lift from the bed and Bellatrix got up. She made her way to the other side and kissed his forehead. He started to cry harder, and he did everything he could not to flinch away from her cold cruel lips. He didn't want to get punished like that again.

"Now that that's settled, let's get rid of your old clothes, shall we? Like I said we'll try shopping again next week for more outfits." Bellatrix said as she left the room. Two minutes later and she was back this time carrying a couple of shopping bags. She went through his cupboard and dressers and got rid of all the clothes that he had from the Weasley's.

"There all done." She exclaimed as she examined the room, and saw that there was nothing left of the boy's previous life. He would have no reminder of what he left behind, and he would come to realize that she was his mother now, and he would love her whether he liked it or not. Her eyes settled on the boy. Checking him over, wanting to see that the tears finally stopped and hoping that he would be ok soon. Her emotions took over again, when she saw the plushy, being held by the child. "Looks like we forgot one last thing." Snatching the dragon away from the crying boy before he could clutch at it.

"But that's mine." He pleaded. "My Puff." He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have his friend there with him, he didn't think he could survive.

"I'll get you another one tomorrow. It'll be bigger and better, because it came from your mummy and daddy."

"Please. He's my friend." Harry was so distraught now. He was hurt, confused, and his only friend in this was being taken away.

"We'll get you a new one." Bellatrix said quietly as she left the room, closing the door behind her. She leaned on the outside of the door, hearing her little boy wail, wanting to go comfort him again, and hold him, like after she did after his punishment. Sit and rock, and never let him go. He would learn, learn and understand that everything she did was for his own good.

On the other side of the door Harry was still crying and pinching himself hoping that this was all a nightmare and when he woke up the day would be starting and him and Bellatrix would be going shopping. But no amount of pinching worked.

"Puff!" He cried into the pillow, he didn't want Bellatrix hearing him cry for the plush. No more punishments. He would behave and do what was told of him, until he could make his way back to the Weasley's.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting, but it wasn't what I was expecting either. I wanted Bella to be good really I did, but I guess she just didn't want to be written that way.

Please review, even if you think I don't deserve it for making you wait sooooo looong. But trust me reviews helped, if it didn't this could've been posted in another year. Lol.

Not promising when the next chapter will be out, but it will come.

Wishing Everyone a Happy Passover and upcoming easter to those who celebrate

~Hedwig11445


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: No more excuses no more real life got in the way, or anything this was all my fault and my laziness to write. I am so sorry for the wait. I am not going to make any promises though about when the next chapter comes out b/c I find I can never keep that promise. For those who reviewed and even those who didn't but took the time to read my story Thank You from the bottom of my heart. It's those that keep making me come back to writing.

* * *

James came home tired, hungry, and most of all worried. It was a long day at the Joke Shop, kids kept coming in, exhausted parents trailing after them, not stopping their monsters from screaming or running around his store like it was a jungle gym, and then the call. Bellatrix phoning him to say that Harry wasn't allowed the surprise, no further details, no Harry's hurt or sick. Just no bringing home his best friend and soon to be son's Godfather. He tried asking the reason behind that command, but Bellatrix would have none of that. He could feel a migraine coming on.

"Bella." He called as he entered the house. No answer. "Bella where are you?" he tried again.

"James." Bellatrix sighed as she greeted her husband and felt strong arms wrap her in a tight embrace.

James kissed the top of her head inhaling her sweet scent. How he loved her, and how he couldn't wait for Harry to bond with them so they could be a proper family.

"What happened today, love? With Harry? Why couldn't Sirius come by?" James asked as he led her to the couch. So they could sit and talk.

"It was a disaster James. Harry was horrid the entire time." Bellatrix hoped this little ruse would work.

"He's not used to us Bella, he's trying to push us away, see how far he can overstep his boundaries. We just have to be patient." James was getting exasperated. Bella knew it would take time, and she just wasn't giving it.

"He ran away too. Went to a toy store while leaving me to look for him. Took me ten minutes to find him and when I did he wasn't apologetic at all." She said her eyes blazing with fire. She had to play it carefully; she didn't want James to be too upset with the boy. After all she did take care of it. "But when we got home I sent him to his room to think things over and he eventually apologized. And that's when I noticed he had a small fever. I sent him to bed to rest and I've just started to make dinner. It's been a really long day. I'm just glad you're home." She snuggled into his chest. He patted her back and got up.

"I'm going to go talk to him. I'll be back soon. Just because he wasn't feeling well doesn't mean he can act any way he wants."

"No no. Like I said he apologized. Everything is fine." That was all Bella needed was for James to start reaming into the boy, after what she did to him.

"I still want to see him. Make sure he's ok. Or see if we should take him to the doctor's. I'll be down soon."

James got up and headed to Harry's room. He was disappointed that the bonding didn't go well, but he wasn't surprised by what happened either. Bella would need to relax when it came to Harry. He was still a scared child, who was just ripped away from his caretakers (He refused to think of them as Harry's family) and didn't know how to react.

Opening the door to his son's bedroom he peeked inside trying to be careful not to disturb the boy in case he was sleeping. And he was right. Harry was tucked under the covers, sleeping on his side. Seeing the child sleeping James couldn't stop the temptation of getting closer to his son. Gently and very slowly he caressed the cheeks, so soft but incredibly warm. James also noticed that Harry was sweating profusely. He would watch him for the next hour or so and if there wasn't any change he would call the doctor. He brushed the fringe from his son's eyes and noticed them fluttering open.

"Harry." James whispered as to not scare him.

"James?" Harry asked in return.

"Ya, it's me son. How are you feeling?" James asked and Harry noticed concern in his voice. He was scared he didn't know what to say. He had no clue what Bellatrix had said to the man.

"Fine." Was his answer. He decided that he wasn't going to tell him about what Bellatrix had done to him. She already told him not to, which meant that she probably wasn't going to say anything, which also meant that he should just keep his mouth shut. And he wasn't planning on telling James about Puff either, although the temptation was strong. He wanted his friend back more than ever. He also knew that if Bellatrix was capable of hurting him before he was scared of what James would do to him. James had to be much stronger than Bellatrix; he was at least bigger and broader with a lot more muscles than her.

"Just fine, son? You don't feel sick? Nothing hurts?" James asked breaking Harry's train of thought. He was just trying to find out the reason why Harry felt so warm and was sweating.

"Fine." Harry said quietly.

James sat down on the floor next to Harry. Noticing how he was getting cautionary glances, but he wouldn't say anything right now.

"We need to talk than Harry. What happened today?" He heard Bella's side and now he wanted to get Harry's he wasn't going to play favourites.

"Nuthin." Harry looked down at his wrist. Not meeting James's eyes.

"Did you run away from Bella?" He asked.

Again Harry didn't know what to do. If he lied he would get another beating, if he didn't lie and told the truth he would still get another beating. This wasn't fair. Trick questions never were. He decided that the truth would be best considering if he lied he would probably get two more punishments.

"Yes sir."

"I'm disappointed Harry. I hoped that you would have behaved differently. I thought you would use more common sense than that. You may not like us right now, you may even hate us. I get that. But you can't run away from us or your problems. Do you understand?" James asked. His nerves getting the better of him. What would have happened if they couldn't find Harry if someone took him, if he got seriously hurt while he was out of their care? So irresponsible. A voice whispered in his head "_so were you when you were that age." _

Harry was shocked. He didn't think hearing James say he was disappointed in him would cause him to feel guilty or even bad that he acted like a kid; (well he was, but still). He couldn't become attached to the man, or care about what the man thought of him, not yet. Not when his real Dad was still missing him, and probably worried about him. He WAS NOT a traitor to the Weasley's! Nor would he ever be.

"I brought up dinner." Bellatrix said, ruining the father son moment, and interrupting a conversation that could have led to great revelations. She couldn't take it being downstairs not knowing what Harry was saying to James if he was ratting her out, so she finished the dinner she was making and headed upstairs. "Thought we could have a picnic. Since our little man couldn't come downstairs."

Her sing song voice was too syrupy for James' taste. Ignoring the fake cheerfulness he decided to go along with what the two were up to and to just observe. "That was very sweet Bella. Thank You. It looks delicious. What do you think Champ?"

"Looks good. Thank you." Harry said quietly avoiding eye contact now altogether.

"Sit up son you can't eat lying on your side." James said as Harry tried to attempt just that.

He moved slowly and wanted to cry out in pain when his fresh burns rubbed harshly against his headboard, but one glance at Bella stopped him. He was used to pain; he remembered pain from before the Weasley's. This wasn't anything unusual or new to him. He took his soup and ate it in silence, wishing for the nice steak and potatoes that James and Bellatrix were eating.

James did observe. He observed Harry becoming more reluctant the longer that Bellatrix was there no more talking except for yes's, no's, please, and thank you. He also observed how Bellatrix's eyes started to gleam the more subservient Harry got. He didn't know what was going on but he promised himself and Harry that he would find out.

"James I'm done." Harry said very softly, pushing the half eaten bowl away. The burns were throbbing now and all he wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep and forget this day ever happened.

"You still have half a bowl Harry. Try and eat some more." James said cajolingly.

"I can't I'm tired." Harry faked yawned, hoping that one of them would get the hint.

"Let's leave the boy James. We can go downstairs and I'll make us some tea." Bellatrix said gathering the dishes.

Harry lay back down on his side as James started tucking him in. Giving him a kiss on the forehead and whispering gently, "I love you Harry. I hope you know that." He got up and walked down stairs waiting for his wife to join him.

When Bellatrix was alone with Harry and after she finished gathering everything up, she kneeled down. Harry flinched back not knowing what mood she would be in.

"I thought we were friends again Harry." She stated calmly.

"We are Bellatrix." The child simply said not knowing how to respond to that. Adding in Bellatrix he at least hoped would keep her happy instead of calling her ma'am.

"Then why didn't you finish your soup. I worked hard making it for you." Her eyes started glowing and Harry didn't like where this was headed.

"I'm not feeling well." He mumbled. "My back and tummy hurts." Tears were now threatening to fall, but he wouldn't give in.

The wild look in Bellatrix's eyes seemed to fade as he said that. Her demeanour seemed less feral.

"I understand Harry. Next time though if you don't finish your meal there will be consequences. Mummy worked very hard making that for you and she will continue to do so in the future so you have to eat everything. Are we clear?"

The frightened boy nodded in fear he would say something wrong and get Bellatrix going on him again.

"Good boy. I never want to do that to you again. You just got to remember that I'm in charge and you just have to listen. Mummy loves you very much." She said leaning down to give him a goodnight kiss. "Do you love Mummy, Harry?"

"Yes." The boy spoke. And shut his eyes. When he felt the lights go off and when he knew he was alone his room he continued. "I love Mummy Weasley very much."

"Harry sleeping?" James asked as Bellatrix walked into the kitchen.

"Snoring like a little angel." She responded as she set the dishes on the sink and threw away the garbage.

"I made us some tea. I was thinking Monday we could go and enroll Harry in school." James said as he took a sip of tea.

"So soon?" Bellatrix asked as she took a seat and started to prepare her own mug, "I mean he just got here. Shouldn't we give him a little bit more time to settle in?" She didn't want her baby going to school yet; the bonding process didn't even really start.

"I think it would be a good idea, you know, get him into a routine. I don't want to leave it too long."

"Fine Monday then." She added in reluctantly.

"Good, I was thinking we would send him to Hogwarts Academy. It's the best one that I can think of and it's not too far out of state. He would still be able to come home daily." James said excitedly.

"I was thinking of just the local school. Nothing too posh, but he will be able to make a lot more friends in this area than he would there, and it's closer." She didn't want the child to be so far away. She would barely see him at all if he went to that school. _"Damn those fools who kept the boy to themselves for so long."_ She could feel her grip slipping and see the questions in James' eyes.

"What I mean is that we just got him and if we send him to Hogwarts Academy we won't ever get the chance to see him. By the time he gets home, does his homework, and eats dinner, it's almost time for him to go to bed. He won't have a life." With that explanation Bellatrix could see James' eyes turning back to normal.

"Alright, then. We'll just send him to Morningside Public School. Hopefully it'll help him relax, he seemed very uptight tonight." James said, finishing his tea. "That was good love thank you."

"You're welcome Darling. And the reason he probably seemed upset was because he knew he was in trouble for running away. And I'm sure the fever isn't helping him either."

"Touché" James said as a smile started to grace his face.

Happy with that small victory that she won Bellatrix got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around James and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "If you meet me in the bedroom in five minutes I can give you something else that will be ten times as good as your tea." She winked at him as she headed for the stairs.

"Why Mrs. Potter you cheeky little devil. Ten minutes is good in the mean time I'll wash the cups, and take out the garbage. I expect you to hold up your promise though. Don't fall asleep this time." He chastised.

Bellatrix laughed like a little school girl and ran up the stairs while James started to clean the kitchen up.

Finally done with the remaining dishes he took the garbage out. It was a gorgeous evening stars were out, the air smelled like a sweet red wine, and he was in seventh heaven besides the little glitch with Harry today and Bellatrix's oddness well come to think of it Harry's as well, life couldn't be any better. As if on cue his cell phone rang like as if the caller knew James had a moment to spare. Although he really did wish to get going his wife was keeping the bed warm for him.

"Hullo?" James asked.

"Jamie. Was wondering if everything turned out ok? I'm anxious to meet my new little Godson. You can't cancel on me like that again. We need to start moulding the next generation of Mauraders."

James rolled his eyes of course it would be Sirius. "Ya everything's good, mate. Maybe next weekend you can finally come over." He flinched already knowing the response he would get.

"Next weekend! How about Wednesday at least. I'm horrified that you would even make me that offer." Sirius countered.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Bella…"

"Bellatrix has you whipped and I'm pretty sure if she could she would have you collared too."

"You don't understand. She's a good woman I don't get why you two never seem to get along, but besides that if you can put your animosity aside for one moment without judgement I need to tell you something. Brother to brother, it's never mentioned and you never bring it up got it?"

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything." Sirius said.

James sighed with relief. He could always count on Sirius for anything. Even if his best friend and his wife only put on a façade in front of him and pretended to get along, he knew he could talk to him without it getting back to his wife. If it did world war three would be upon them before anyone could say 'cheese'

"Harry and Bellatrix were acting oddly at dinner." James paused.

"Is that anything unusual? It's a strange situation that all of you are in right now."

"Yes. Harry was very closed mouth. Which he usually is, but not when he's talking about how much he wants to go back to the Weasley's. And Bellatrix kept shooting him concerned looks mixed with glares. It was really weird the way the two of them were reacting to each other."

"Maybe this time you're seeing too much into this. Maybe 'cause shopping didn't go so well, they're both just sizing each other up for the next battle. Unless your lovely Bellatrix really walloped the kid good." Sirius laughed. He knew Bellatrix really well, and knew her mood swings. It wouldn't have surprised him if she did. That part to him wasn't funny, he just couldn't let James think he was serious.

"That's not funny. She would never." James was about to throttle Sirius. If he could reach through the phone and attack him from the other end he would.

"Just kidding mate. I say watch how they interact with each other for the next couple of days, and then see what's up. Might just be from the tension of today and the first real family fight."

"That could be…Sirius I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow." James quickly hung up the phone, because as he opened up the trash bin he found a peculiar item in the garbage that should never have been thrown away.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked the stuffed dragon. He rolled his eyes as if the stuffed toy would actually answer him back. "Harry must be upset that he lost you." That could've been the reason for the quietness tonight his son was missing his friend. "Let's return you, shall we." He carried Puff back into the house and made his way to Harry's room.

Trying to be as quiet as he could in case Harry was still sleeping again he slipped into the room. He realized he didn't need to be as quiet as he did for the second time tonight. Harry was still up, as soon as he entered the room he saw his son dive under the covers.

"Harry I know you're awake come out from there." James tried to be as soothing as he could.

Harry wanted to scream in pain from moving so fast, but he didn't. Instead through clenched teeth he hissed out, "No. I'm comfy."

"Harry come out now. I don't want to be talking to a blanket. It's weird and creepy." James joked, hoping beyond hope that that would help. His son was stubborn that was for sure, out of all the qualities that he received from James why did it have to be that one?

"What?" Harry asked rather harshly finally coming out from under the hot stuffy blanket. He visibly flinched as if expecting to be hit. There was still enough light from the window that James took notice of. Another new trait that he would file away for later.

"Look what I found in the trash. Don't know how it got there, but I'm sure you would like it back." James held out Puff to Harry.

Harry wanted to scream in excitement his friend was back. Drawing his hand forward he paused midway. Consequences running through his head, he couldn't take it the thought of what Bellatrix would do to him scared him. If she found the plush in his possession again he would be in soo much trouble.

"It's alright Harry. It's yours if you want it." James nodded encouragingly.

Harry hesitated for a few more minutes, but the thought of having his friend back, his lifeline became too much and he grabbed for the dragon, hugging it tightly to him. "Thank You." He whispered.

"You're welcome." James said noticing the silent tears falling onto pale cheeks. How he wanted to kiss those tears away and reassure the scared child that everything was going to be fine. For the first time in so long he wished that he had his beautiful Lily with him and they were raising their boy together. Sitting on the bed beside Harry, he gently tilted Harry's head up so emerald could meet hazel eyes. "I was thinking that tomorrow since you had time with Bella today, that since it's Saturday me and you could do something together just the two of us. I'll call Sirius and he can watch the store. How does that sound?"

Harry wanted to say yes, but if tomorrow ended up like today he wasn't sure if he was going to live to see Sunday. Hesitating for a split second and then making up his mind he determinedly said, "Yes." And buried his head in to Puff. He kind of smelled like a garbage bin now, but he could still smell the traces of the Weasley's on the dragon, so he wouldn't be washing the plush anytime soon. He was kind of interested in still getting to know James. As long as he didn't turn out to be another Bellatrix in disguise.

James ruffled his hair and got up from the bed. "Good, tomorrow will be fun. Good night Harry. Sweet Dreams."

And with that Harry was once again by himself, but this time he had his mighty dragon to protect him from evil.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Bellatrix asked as she saw James coming in. She was lying down in bed waiting for him.

"Took out the garbage, then Sirius called talked to him, and found an interesting item in the garbage bin. Sit up we need to talk." James said as he started to change for the night.

"I'm not in the mood for talking James. I would rather be doing something else." She purred.

"Bella. I'm really tired now. I just want to ask you something and go to sleep. I have to be up early. I told Harry that I'd take him out, for a nice father son day." James got into his night shirt and went under the covers to join his wife.

"Fine." She bristled. Not too pleased that their night in bed was going to turn out to be just that.

"Don't be like that. I found Harry's plush in the garbage. How did it end up there when he loves that plush?"

"We cleaned out his room today to make room for the new stuff that we bought it must've gotten into the garbage by mistake." She answered. Hoping that that would be a good explanation.

"It was on top of closed garbage bags. Was thrown in there as if it was done on purpose not by accident. And the most peculiar thing was that when I tried to give it back to Harry he looked like he really wanted to take it, but then he got this strange look on his face and he hesitated as if he were scared to even touch it. Do you know how this could've happened?" James asked. Crossing his fingers that there was a reasonable explanation coming his way.

"_Good. I'm winning. Soon he will be completely mine." _ Bellatrix thought to herself. "I have no clue James. The only thing that I could tell you is that I asked him if it would be ok to get him another stuffed animal and we could throw the other one away. He seemed agreeable to that. You know fresh start and everything. No reminders of his past life with those people." There that lie ought to work. "Guess he changed his mind when he saw you brought it back, and yes James he could've been scared because he thought that maybe he would be in trouble for wanting the plush back and all after everything was agreed upon. Silly boy. He's just a child who has been through so much that any reaction weird or otherwise is normal." She chided running her hands along his arms.

"I guess that's reasonable." James said even though he himself was not convinced about Bellatrix's explanation. Something again didn't sit right, but again he wouldn't say anything just let it slide and he would keep his eyes open for any more abnormalities that happened in his home.

* * *

A/N 2: There you guys go a long chapter, sorry not as long as I would've liked it to be, but longer than the others. I really really didn't want Bellatrix to be mean or creepy sorry if that throws anyone off my story. I just write what my imagination tells me to, and that's how she came, I truly had all the intention of making her nice. Besides that Please review and feed my muse, we both appreciate it. Anyways hope you all enjoyed and thanks for sticking with it.


End file.
